


The Break-Out

by Rose_The_Reaper



Series: The Mandalorian and his Bounty Hunter [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03, Episode: s01e03 The Sin, F/M, Mentioned Stormtroopers (Star Wars), Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, POV Din Djarin, Slow Burn, The Mandalorian (TV) References, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: After delivering the asset to the Client, the Mandalorian goes back to his ship, but goes back for the Child. He saves Ava from the Imperial bunker and leaves Navarro.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Mandalorian and his Bounty Hunter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177934
Kudos: 1





	The Break-Out

**Author's Note:**

> This part takes place during Episode 3: The Sin, of Season 1. (S01E03) This part is done entirely in The Mandalorian's perspective. This should also be read after 'The Reunion'

I sat down in my ship after taking to Greef. I began powering up, ready to take off. I went to push a lever forward and noticed the ball was still unattached. I thought about the child, how curious and helpless it was. I couldn't let those bastards have it. I powered the ship down and stormed back to the bunker. I saw the child's pram in a nearby dumpster. I crawled onto the roof of the building across from it and looked down the scope of my rifle. I activated the heads-up display on my helmet and searched for a heat signature. I quickly found the client and the doctor conversing.

"I order you to extract the necessary material and be done with it." The client snapped. There was a garble of static and unintelligible audio.

"He has explicitly ordered us to bring it back alive." Doctor Pershing said.

"Finish your business quickly, as I can no longer guarantee your safety." The client said.

I moved off the building and walked to the front of the bunker. I knocked on the door and ripped the head off the damned security droid. 

I went to the back of the building and placed a small explosive charge on the wall. I moved around the corner and it exploded, sending smoke and sparks of flame everywhere. An alarm blared as I walked into the facility. I knew some troopers would be sent to investigate the explosion, so I hid. Two Stormtroopers entered the hallway and began to inspect the hole I made. I shot them both in the back. Another trooper entered the hallway and I grabbed his weapon. He struggled to take his weapon back.

I punched him in the stomach and kept hitting him until he collapsed. I went through the door they were coming through and carefully crept through the facility. A door opened and a trooper raised his blaster, but mine was at the ready, so I shot first. He slumped to the ground and I looked into the room he came out of.

Laying on the floor unconscious was Eclipse. Her mask was lying next to her. I pushed a toppled chair out of the way to approach her. She seemed almost lifeless, and I would have mistaken her for dead if it wasn't for the soft rising and falling of her chest. I knew I couldn't just leave her like this, especially in a bunker crawling with ex-Imps. I picked up her mask and carefully put it back on. I began to lift her up.

"Let's go." I said to her even though I knew she probably couldn't hear me. I pulled her left arm across my shoulders and let her lean into my right side. I placed my right arm across her shoulders, ensuring I could still use my blaster if needed. I half dragged, half supported her as I checked each room and continued to take out Stormtroopers. I finally entered the room where the child was kept. The child was strapped to a table, unconscious, while Doctor Pershing was running files. A trooper shot at me and I staggered back. I immediately shot the Stormtrooper and entered the room. Approaching the child was a medical droid with sharp syringes. I shot the droid, it exploded into sparks and parts.

"Please don't hurt him. It's just a child." The scientist said, standing in front of the child. I moved towards him and threw him aside. I aimed my blaster at him and he cowered. I studied the child, who was unconscious.

"What did you do it?" I asked, aiming my blaster at the doctor. "What did you do to it?"

"I protected him. I protected him. If it wasn't for me, he would already be dead." He said. "Please."

The doctor continued to beg for his life.

"What about her? What did you do to her?" I asked. 

"She underwent a large amount of shock experiments. I was only in charge of handling the child. The boss wanted her unconscious so she couldn't escape. We were going to collect a bounty on her. She's a missing slave and she killed an Imperial officer."

I picked up the child in my left arm and left the room. I carefully snuck through the hallways. I entered a storage room at the same time as another Stormtrooper. They fired at me and I ducked, moving to hide behind some barrels.

"Give it up." A trooper said. "There's nowhere to..."

Before he could finish his sentence, I hit him and threw him into some containers. Another trooper went to check on him and I knocked him over as well. Another Stormtrooper entered the room and I shocked him with my rifle.

I kept moving, taking out Stormtroopers as I went. I entered a large area of the facility and found myself surrounded.

"Drop the blaster." A trooper said.

"Wait. What I'm holding is very valuable." I said. I lowered the child and my blaster to the ground and accidentally let Eclipse fall.

"Shit." I muttered as she lay face down on the concrete. I rolled her onto her side and saw blood trickling down her neck from under her mask. Before the troopers could fire at me, I activated my whistling birds. I picked up the child and started to make my way back to the ship, dragging Eclipse along. 

When I reached the centre of town, multiple bounty hunters had their weapons drawn and aimed at me. Blocking my path was Greef and a few more mercenaries.

"Welcome back Mando." Greef said, moving to grab his blaster. "Now put the package down."

My hand hovered over my blaster.

"Step aside. I'm going to my ship." I said.

"You put the bounty down and perhaps I'll let you pass." He said.

"The kid's coming with me." I said.

"If you truly care about the kid, you'll put it on the speeder." He said. "Then we can discuss terms."

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked.

"Because I'm your only hope."

Weighing my options in my head, I headed towards the speeder. I looked at the sleeping child, fired at some bounty hunters and dove into the speeder. Eclipse had fallen next to the speeder, but I knew she would be fine since they weren't after her. I commanded the droid to drive as I shot at the endless number of bounty hunters.

Someone had hit the droid and it wailed as the speeder crashed. I grabbed my rifle and disintegrated a few of the hunters.

"That's one impressive weapon!" Greef shouted at me.

"Here's what I'll do." I said. "I'm going to walk to my ship with the kid and the girl and you're going to let it happen."

"No. How about this?" Greef started. "We take the kid, and if you try to stop us, we kill you and we strip your body for parts."

A mercenary had grabbed my foot, so I shocked him and shot the hunter next to him before ducking down again. I used my flamethrower, but it quickly ran out of fuel. The sounds of blaster fire echoed around me as I moved to hover over the child. I heard a large projectile explode along with the sounds of jetpacks. I looked up and saw members of my covert taking out the bounty hunters.

"Get out of here! We'll hold them off!" A heavy infantryman said to me.

"You're going to have to relocate the covert." I said.

"This is the way." He said.

"This is the way." I said, holstering my blaster. I grabbed the child and quickly ran back to grab Eclipse. I slung her over my right shoulder and clutched the child to my chest with my left arm. When we got on the ship, I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hold it, Mando." Greef said and I reluctantly turned around. "I didn't want it to come to this. But then you broke the Code."

I moved and set Eclipse down on the floor. I activated my small carbon freezing unit and it fogged up the entire cargo area. Greef fired blindly at me, missing each time. When he stopped, I shot once, striking him in his heart. He fell back and off the ship. I closed the hatch and began to take off. I quickly strapped Eclipse into the cargo hold and brought the child up to the cockpit with me. I maneuvered the ship above the clouds where a member of my covert saluted me.

"I gotta get one of those." I said to myself. The child cooed and reached his hand up towards the control panel. I unscrewed the ball on the lever and dropped it into his hand. When we left Navarro's gravitational pull, I put Razor Crest into hyperdrive and selected coordinates for a remote location. I switched it to autopilot and took the child with me to the cargo bay to check on Eclipse.

She was now awake, her mask at her feet. She had her left hand to her nose and was rummaging through my things with her right. She turned her head when she heard me, and I could see blood seeping through her fingers.

"Why the hell is my nose bleeding and broken?" She asked as I handed her a somewhat clean cloth. She moved her hand and pressed it against her nose.

"I accidentally dropped you." I said, and I was glad my helmet hid my face, so she couldn't see the embarrassed look I had.

"The Mandalorian." She started. "Dropped me on my face?"

"I had to put the child down to take the Stormtroopers by surprise."

"Well. I guess I should be grateful you even saved me." She said, moving to sit down.

"Why do you have bounties on you, Eclipse?" I asked. "Because if you're being actively hunted, I have to leave you somewhere."

"First of all, when it's just us, you can call me Ava." She said. "Secondly, I don't necessarily have a bounty on me. I'm banned from one of the casino systems for cheating."

"Are you sure because those Imperials said you killed an officer."

"I didn't know he was an ex-Imperial officer. It was good money, and, in the Guild, you don't ask questions. Other than a few bounties for that, a few Imperials might be hunting me down, but I try to stay relatively clean for a bounty hunter." She said. "That's also why I wear the mask, so it's harder for people to identify me."

I said nothing. Ava moved the cloth and touched her nose to see if it was still bleeding.

"Also, I still owe you for helping me out, so let me tag along. I'll pay you credits too." She said.

"Why?"

"Because that child needs to be protected at all costs." She said. "Better to have a Mandalorian and a bounty hunter watching him than just a Mandalorian."

"Fine." I said. 

"I think the bleeding's stopped; can you get me a damp cloth?" She asked and the child pulled itself onto her lap. She began to coo at it while I dampened a cloth. When I turned around, the child had placed its hand on her nose. Ava became alarmed and pulled away.

"What?" I asked, handing her the cloth.

"My nose, its healed?" She asked looking extremely puzzled. "Can you check for me? I'm confused."

I knelt next to her and took my gloves off. I ran my thumbs down her nose, trying to find a break. She didn't wince in pain or anything.

"It's not broken." I said, pulling my gloves back on, as equally confused.

"But it was bleeding. And it really hurt." She said, staring at the child. "It stopped hurting when he touched it."

We stared at each other, Ava's intrigued face mirroring my own.

"The baby has powers." I stated, not quite believing my words.

"The baby has powers." Ava mirrored. "That's probably why he was worth so much."

"And now half the galaxy is after us." I said.

"Which reminds me, can we make a quick run to Oesfire-383? Got a quick bounty there."

"It'll be crawling with bounty hunters. No."

"It's a 5000-credit bounty. I'll give you half." She said.

"Fine." I said, making my way up to the cockpit. I plugged in the coordinates for Oesfire-383.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please check out my other works or support me at https://ko-fi.com/rosethereaper  
> I am also willing to take commissions :)


End file.
